Pulling Through
by ShhDimka
Summary: Ponyboy has gone through a lot in his life and the impact of it all is starting to have an effect. Will Darry and Soda pull through for Ponyboy and make sure he gets through it alright?


"_Need a haircut Greaser?" I thrashed against whoever had me pinned down. I was frantic and I could feel the panic in my stomach increasing. I tried screaming for my brothers but I couldn't; nothing would come out when I tried screaming. I looked up into the faces of the people pinning me down and to my absolute terror the culprits were faceless. Then they disappeared._

_My faceless attackers no longer had me pinned down against the cement footpath. The setting changed and I was now standing in the Lot._

"_Get lost hood!" I spun around. A nice looking Soc girl was yelling at me; she looked real angry. Why? I looked behind me to see, if it was me she was yelling at, and as there was no one behind me it was confirmed that I was at the receiving end of her anger. The girl was coming closer to me, and was continuously yelling at how I was a no-good delinquent and a waste of space. She then threw the coke from her hands in my face. Just like that the setting changed and I was now struggling against multiple sets of hands that were shoving my head and half my body in the fountain. They were drowning me. I trashed against them frantically, but the more I struggled the more water entered my mouth. I was dying._

_As I felt the life leaving my body, the faces of my two brothers flashed before my eyes. I saw my dead parents too. And the angry Soc girl. When you die shouldn't your life flash before your eyes? Was this all my life consisted of? Dead parents and an entire society who hated my guts simply for being a greaser. NO! I couldn't die like this. I hadn't lived or seen nearly enough. My world was spinning; all I could see was everything that had gone wrong in my life. I needed my brother. Soda; where was he? _

_In one last attempt to break loose of the hands pushing me down, I squirmed in every way possible. My head spun to the left of me and I screamed in horror at the sight that I was faced with._

I lunged forward, wide-awake, sweating and panting like I had just run a marathon. I was shaking so profoundly that I could feel the bed under me shake slightly. I was on the verge of bawling. What was it about that dream that set me off like that? What had I seen when I turned my head in the fountain? I couldn't remember.

"Easy there, Ponyboy. You'll be alright." I must have woken my brother Sodapop up in all my commotion. He put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, whilst his other hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You're okay Pony, you're okay" Soda kept repeating to me.

I couldn't stop shaking, I felt like a nervous wreck, but I wasn't about to start bawling. I took a deep shaky breath and tried to steady myself.

"I'm okay Soda. Sorry for waking ya, go back to sleep". Soda looked at me closely, as if checking to see if I really was okay. He squeezed my shoulder once more before lying back down.

"Get some sleep Pony. You wont have another nightmare tonight."

I lay back down beside Soda but I didn't feel tired. I felt anxious, like something ain't right. Soda threw his arm over me and tried to go back to sleep. I looked over at my brothers still form, and was grateful to have him in my life. Sodapop was everything to me. Iv never loved anyone like I loved him.

I sighed and rolled over on my side, trying to go back to sleep. I had school tomorrow, and Darry would be coming into my room to wake me up bright and early.

_Sigh_ I couldn't fall back to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I would see the faces of my Mum and Dad. Golly I missed them.

Sighing again I shut my eyes again this time with the intent to sleep.

"Ey kid wake up". I felt someone shaking me awake and I rolled over to see my brother Darry walking out of me and Soda's room.

Sitting up, I realised how tired I felt and I began to dread the day ahead of me. I rolled out of bed and sluggishly walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kid", Two-Bit greeted me with a wide grin on his face.

"Mornin Two-Bit" I replied sleepily.

"Ey Pony, I cut you some cake, it's on the table". Darry didn't normally cut my cake for me. Soda must have told him about my nightmare last night.

"Thanks Darry".

Steve walked into our house not long after. Said hi to us all and went to go and talk to Soda.

I was only halfway through my cake, but I wasn't all that hungry. I shoved the plate of cake away from me and stood up from the table to go and get dressed. To be real honest, I wasn't feeling so hot. I guess I was just tired from waking up in the middle of the night.

Dressed and ready for school, I left my bedroom and went to join Two-Bit in the kitchen. I usually went to school with him in his car. With Johnny too.

We said bye to everyone at the house, and headed off to school.

I was sitting in English, listening to the teacher go through our homework. Well I wasn't really listening. I couldn't stop fidgeting. I felt real unsettled. My stomach didn't feel too good and I felt a little hot and bothered. Man I wish I had a proper nights sleep last night.

When lunch came around I met back up with Two-Bit and Johnny and we went to go and get something to eat. Well Two-Bit and Johnny did. I still wasn't hungry.

"You right Ponyboy?" Johnny was looking at me with his big curious eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just tired"

He dropped it. I liked that about Johnny. He was there when you needed him to be but he didn't push things.

The rest of school went by quickly, and I once again met up with my friends.

"Ey Pony" Two-Bit slapped me across the head whilst laughing.

I just shook my head at him, grinning.

"You boys heading out to the nightly double tonight?"

Johnny and me shrugged.

"Yeah me and Johnny'll go", I replied. It was a Friday so Darry would let me go out.

"Guess I might see you greasers there then. I might get boozed up." Two-Bit was grinning like crazy and it was hard not to grin back.

Back at home; I went straight to my room. Two-Bit ain't a bad driver, his better than Dally at least, but that car ride sure did make me feel a little sick. I just needed to lie down for abit. Shutting my eyes, I tried to rest but I didn't feel comfortable.

I felt mighty dizzy. You know when you spin around and around, and then when you stop the world is still spinning around you? Well that's how I felt. Golly I had to sit back up; lying down did me no good.

I stood up, and regretted it. Great! Now I felt like throwing up. Running to the bathroom, I leant over the toilet and threw up. Although there wasn't much in my stomach to begin with.

_Sigh_! This was all I needed. I decided I wasn't gonna tell Darry or Soda. That would just worry them for nothing. Besides I wanted to get out tonight. I been stuck at home all week.

I flushed the toilet and stood up, but I wasn't standing for long. My vision became blurred and my head was spinning. My body felt shaky and like it couldn't support me. It became an effort to stand properly so I sat back down on the floor but I still couldn't support myself. I leaned against the wall to stop my body from lying on the floor. My heart felt like it was going 100 miles an hour, and my breathing had increased. Golly was I having a heart attack?

As quickly as it started, it stopped. I stayed seated trying to get my breath back and listening to my heart go back to normal. I was sweating a little too; I felt hot. I knew I had nearly passed out but I didn't know why. It made me feel real tired too.

Sighing again I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I sure wasn't looking too hot.


End file.
